


Maybe in another world

by Anonymous



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Oral Fixation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, bottom!Roy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 14:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The Universe is a cunt — that much he knows — and it’s awfully out-of-character for it to grant even Edward’s most mundane wishes.





	Maybe in another world

**Author's Note:**

> "Roy is a bottom." I say into the mic.
> 
> The crowd boos. I begin to walk off in shame, when a voice speaks and commands silence from the room.
> 
> "They’re right" he says. I look for the owner of the voice. There in the 3rd row stands: Edward Elric himself.

After so many years of working hard to get what he wanted, there are moments when it’s tough for Ed to accept the good things life gives him. The Universe is a cunt — that much he knows — and it’s awfully out-of-character for it to grant even Edward’s most mundane wishes. Yet, he still somehow finds himself holding the most amazing gifts the world has to offer.

One of those is, without doubt, Roy Mustang riding his cock.

Mustang is beautiful like this. He’s plenty hot plenty of times, but in these glorious moments he goes beyond humane descriptions. Clenching around Ed while his hips move slow and torturous, throwing his head back and letting out that stuttered, throaty _a-ah!_ when the angle is right. He bites his bottom lip and reddens it even more and Ed is mesmerized.

And Ed’s hands roam, because how could they not? All that marble skin glistening with sweat and Edward is _weak_ , no one could blame him. He tweaks Roy’s nipples between his fingers, being rewarded with an unrestrained whimper that punches the breath out of him. Ed presses his thumbs against them in circular motions, yearning for another sound, a simple vowel would be enough — Roy’s voice was his undoing if Roy wanted it to be.

Without halting his movements, the raven-haired takes one of Ed’s hands and presses it against his lips. Edward doesn’t need a word and he thrusts two fingers into Roy’s mouth, whose eyes roll in pleasure. It’s Ed’s turn to moan, with that tongue twisting around the digits, the soft suckles and the warm wetness. Roy is too much and not enough at the same time, a wicked tease that knows exactly which buttons to push.

”Shit,” he breathes out. The man hums in agreement, sending a jolt of heat that pools low on the blond’s stomach.

Edward’s touch slides down Roy’s back, all the way down _there_ — where they join, connect, blend. He presses his fingers close enough to feel his cock sliding in and out of Roy’s wet hole. The raven-haired above him sucks in a breath, gags in surprise and then sucks eagerly on Ed’s hand, hips losing their rhythm and moving on their own accord. Ed licks his lips.

”So good to me, Roy,” he rasps, “You’re so beautiful, when you’re full of my cock like this.”

He is a slut for praise and Ed can’t help indulging him, feeling the desperation growing. Roy is beyond caring now, just a whining, wanton mess bouncing on Ed’s lap chasing pleasure. Gripping Roy’s dick with his free hand, Ed pumps him in light, half-strokes that he knows to leave Roy mad and shoves his fingers roughly down the man’s throat. By the sounds he’s making, Ed can tell he’s oh so close.

”C’mon, baby, come for me, I know you want to.”

And Roy does, as if the words turned a switch inside of him. His back arches and he comes all over Ed and himself, hips stuttering and head thrown back once again. He clamps down around Ed, painfully and deliciously tight, wrenching a growl out of the blond.

In a swift movement, Edward flips them over.

Because now Roy is a rag doll and Edward is just almost there and _fuck_ he needs it. So he thrusts into the waiting heat without mercy, mind barely registering the overstimulated mewls of the man underneath him. Roy throws his heavy arms around Ed’s shoulders, pulling him closer to nip at the tanned throat. His lover whispers something that Ed couldn’t understand even if he wanted to and bites down hard. With a deep, hard thrust Ed comes. Shivering, panting Roy’s name like a prayer, drowning in something he still can’t name.

Or perhaps he can — they both can, even — but it’s too much of a disgracefully heavy burden to carry around these days.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time i post pwp please constructive criticism is welcome


End file.
